


段子合集

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Salazar, M/M, top godric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 飞鸟症的原梗:伤口一天内未结疤会钻出黑色的飞鸟。如果是自杀，就会从伤口里钻出白色的飞鸟，白色的飞鸟可以飞到心上人身边。私设：黑色的也能飞到心上人身边，而且飞鸟的模样会因人而异。





	1. 麻瓜骑士×黑巫师

　　贵族总是喜欢开各种各样的宴会，却又在宴会上各怀心思尔虞我诈。身为骑士长的黄金单身汉戈德里克举着一口没动的红酒，笑着应付不知道第几个来套近乎的女孩，内心却恨不得去到地底冰冷的牢房。不是说前几天抓到的那个据说很有可能是斯莱特林家的人嘴巴很硬还什么都没问出来吗？你们怎么就不怕那个杀人不眨眼的黑巫师来救人呢？他放下酒杯，走到宴会主人身边，脸上灿烂的笑容没变，说的话却带上了咬牙切齿的威胁：“我出去透透气，否则我就要无聊地把这里变成练剑场了。”看着对方脸色又青又白还要面带微笑的扭曲表情，他感到心情好了许多，躲开了众人的视线逃出了这个让他厌烦的地方。

　　戈德里克来到牢房附近，却没有进去。他敏锐的听力听到狱卒羡慕着宴会的悠哉玩闹，也能听到他们一遍遍地折磨着那个新来的犯人。

　　嘴巴还真硬，没准还真是斯莱特林家的人？那么那位邪恶的斯莱特林阁下会来吗？戈德里克吹着晚风，把自己藏在阴影里无所事事地想着。

　　突然，像是一滴水落入了湖中，空气传来细微的波动。戈德里克咧开嘴，手摸上腰间的长剑，剑柄的红宝石在夜色下闪着不详的红光，点燃了骑士眼中的火焰。他从阴影中走出来，对着银发的不速之客行了个标准的礼，与敌人银色的眼眸对视着，脸上是自己也不知道的狂热表情。

　　“晚上好，斯莱特林阁下。孤身一人就敢闯入，阁下未免太自信了？”


	2. 飞鸟症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　飞鸟症的原梗:伤口一天内未结疤会钻出黑色的飞鸟。如果是自杀，就会从伤口里钻出白色的飞鸟，白色的飞鸟可以飞到心上人身边。
> 
> 　　私设：黑色的也能飞到心上人身边，而且飞鸟的模样会因人而异。

　　霍格沃茨的格兰芬多校长是个耀眼的人，所有人都喜欢他，动物们也喜欢他。他的身边除了叽叽喳喳的学生们，还总是围绕着各种各样的动物，有学校周围的魔法生物，也有那些可爱的没有魔力的普通小动物。人们见过他抚摸着独角兽，见过他骑着龙，见过他和狮子称兄道弟，也见过端着牛奶喂猫。不过大家见的最多的，是一种奇怪的鸟。它们可漂亮了，黑色的羽毛柔顺发亮，阳光下还闪着光的绿色花纹，它们还有不输百灵的清脆叫声。

　　但它们是什么呢？好学的拉文克劳们查遍了书籍，却仍没有答案，于是他们去问逗弄着鸟儿的格兰芬多。对于他们的问题，红发的男人挠了挠头发无奈地表示自己也不清楚。“不过它们真可爱，不是吗？”格兰芬多说着，用指腹蹭蹭停在他肩上的鸟儿，拍着翅膀的鸟咬了他一口，却仍停留在他的肩上。

　　也曾有大胆的学生想去摸摸它们，却被无情地嫌弃了，似乎这些高傲的鸟儿们只亲近他们的校长。当然，他们的校长也很喜欢它们，据说，当身边没人的时候，校长会和这些鸟儿说话。

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你告诉我，萨拉查现在好吗？”

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你告诉我，萨拉查还在生我的气吗？”

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你告诉我，萨拉查什么时候愿意回家？”

　　哦，对了，他们的霍格沃茨是由四位伟大巫师创立的，他们的格兰芬多校长是其中一位，而这位萨拉查也是其中一位。不过这一位早就离开学校了，现在有很多学生都没见过他，只知道他很英俊，却是个高傲又冷血的黑巫师，哦，还知道他和格兰芬多校长是非常好的朋友。

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你帮助我，向萨拉查传达我的歉意吧！”

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你帮助我，向萨拉查传达我的担忧吧！”

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你帮助我，向萨拉查传达我的思念吧！”

　　他们非常、非常要好。

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你告诉我，胆小的格兰芬多要怎么向他心爱的斯莱特林表达他的爱？”

　　那些黑色而特别的鸟儿每天都会来，学生们也都知道在格兰芬多校长和它们说话的时候不能去打扰。但是某一天，那些鸟儿消失了，只剩下格兰芬多孤零零地坐在湖边，自言自语。

　　“鸟儿啊，漂亮的鸟儿，请你帮助我，告诉萨拉查，我爱他。”


	3. 嫌疑人狮×警察蛇

　　“呵，你以为……”他喝醉了，萨拉查想，他不该往下说了，他不该这么说话，但他不知道为什么停不下来。眼前的人有着大海一般的眼睛，他不喜欢这个人，但他控制不住地，像是在海边大喊发泄的人一般，冷笑着，说着这么……的话：“……你以为你是第几个想上我的？”

　　“您的字很漂亮。”格兰芬多说，没有半点尴尬和不悦，这使他这句像是转移话题般的句子听起来无比自然。萨拉查有些愣地看向他，格兰芬多并没有在看他，反而是微微抬头看着前上方的灯，像是回想般地，脸上甚至还带着笑意：“我忍不住一直看着，但您的手却更吸引我。有些太白了，是因为审讯室太冷了的关系吗？我当时想着，若我能握住这双手，我就可以把它们捂暖，还可以揉揉您的指节。它们实在太可爱了，若是您允许，我甚至想试着咬一口。”

　　萨拉查下意识地去看自己的手，慢慢地握起又松开——他被酒精蒸腾的思维完全被格兰芬多给带跑了。

　　余光瞄到他的小动作的格兰芬多轻笑出声，拿手指隔空点了点他，几乎要笑眯了眼睛：“还有您的睫毛。哦好的好的，”他因为萨拉查皱起的眉头投降般地举起双手，“我知道我不是第一个这么说的，您的睫毛很长。您每次低头写字，再抬眼看我的时候，我就想，要是我能坐近些，再坐近些，”他比划了一下萨拉查的位置。他们坐在半圆的沙发上，隔着差不多一人宽的距离，不近不远，没有不怀好意的贴近，也没有刻意的疏远。现在，他慢慢地把手向萨拉查伸去，却停在了快要碰到的地方。这让萨拉查有些不知所措，他盯着那只手，不知道是否该把自己的手移开，往远坐一些。“我想坐在离您最近的地方看您写字，最近的。当我侧着头看您，每当您写完抬起头，就会差一点儿碰到我。我再凑过去一点点，您都不会发觉我的小动作，但是当您再次抬起头，我就会亲到您的眼睛，您的睫毛。我得很小心，像是亲吻叶子上的露水，得轻一点。”

　　“等您有点喜欢我了，我就可以申请亲吻您，请让我得寸进尺地伸出舌头，把您的嘴唇舔湿，将它们变得红肿，再舔舔您的牙齿。请您别后退，这样我就能碰到您的舌头，我能把它卷过来吮吸吗？会很舒服的。”

　　“希望您能同意我继续向下，因为您的脖颈，被束在领子里让它更加迷人了。请相信我的自控力，我不会在没有领子遮住的地方留下您不愿让别人看见的痕迹。”

　　“我想替您脱下衣服，我想亲吻、舔舐您的身体。若是您白皙的皮肤上因为我而泛起可爱的红色，那我将会无比欣喜。”

　　“若是您不想让我进入您的身体，那请让我吻遍它吧。”

　　“您让我感到饥渴，我的大脑因您的呼吸变得混沌，我的身体因您的眼神感到灼热。我在压抑着自己，您是我的绿洲，我得很用力地控制自己，才能不向您冲去。但我已经因您而疯狂了。”

　　“请您告诉我，我是第几个对您有这些想法的人？”


End file.
